When Worlds Collide
by Blaiseepperly
Summary: Standard Annabeth leaves Percy Fic. Can Piper help Percy or is he To far gone? Percy X Piper When they get a letter and a blessing from Hecate what will they do? Will they help the wizards or will catastrophe unfold? Read to find out.


**When Worlds Collide**

 **For everyone that is reading this story and supporting me, Thank you.**

 **I just want to put it out here at the beginning that way there is no confusion at a later date. Requests and plot twists are most certainly welcome but if you dislike the story just don't read. No need to bring down the mood of the viewers and**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy's POV**

It was about 4 months after the giant war ended and I finally went to Athena for Annabeth's hand in marriage. Athena agreed but I had to go to the underworld and kill Cerberus.

The task was quite easy and I just hope Cerberus carries no grudge against me when he finally reforms. While it was an easy task it was still time consuming and I was gone for 4 months.

When I finally finished I went back to Camp Half-Blood and that's were everything I had worked so hard to build was destroyed. From what I have gathered from the people that will even talk to me anymore I that a new son of Poseidon came bearing his blessing.

While I was hurt that he would cheat so soon again the breaking point was when he disowned me. The new son of Poseidon is 16 to my 18 and is a completely worthless snob.

As for proposing to Annabeth that Idea is definitely not going to work as she is a fucking slut and I guess she has slept with most of the guys at camp now. She is currently with the new son of Poseidon, Derick.

My only friend is Piper who is currently single as Jason dumped her for Godhood. I feel bad but I should be happy because she is rid of the scumbag finally.

 **Piper's POV**

Ugh, I'm hopelessly in love but I don't know what to say. I'm going to ask him tomorrow If he will leave to start a new life with me away from the demigod world.

 **(The next day)** I wake up and go strait to the bathroom so I can look my best, for Percy. About 30 minutes later I walk out in a drop dead sexy outfit. I knock on the door 5 times and eventually just walk in.

Percy was on the floor covered in blood surrounded by beer bottles and all sorts of drugs. He is out cold so I pick up everything and quickly patch up his cuts. I throw him in the shower and turn on the water to re-invigorate him as well as wash of the stench.

He wakes up after a few seconds and stands up and immediately doubles over with probably a massive hangover. I walk up to him and bitch slap him right across the face. I lean down and whisper in his ear,"What the fuck were you thinking, pack up we are leaving!" Then I storm out.

 **Percy's POV**

 **5 hours later**

We are standing at the road closest to Camp Half-Blood waiting for our Uber. I have a duffel bag with my favorite stuff such as the Minotaur horn and Riptide. I left everything else, not wanting the memories. I honestly doubt anyone knows or cares that we left.

When the car dropped us of at the 1 bedroom apt we were sharing Piper pulled me aside and told me how she felt about me. To be totally honest I had developed feelings for her since before Annabeth and I were through.

We unpacked and since it was getting late we both climbed into bed together. I wasn't sure about what she wanted so I turned away but she brought me back to reality by saying , "come on I wont bite". I rolled over and we were face to face for a minute and then we started making out.

That went on for about 10 minutes with us only stopping for breath. Before I new it layers of clothes had been shedded and we were both naked except for panties and bra and underwear.

She made a hand gesture to continue and i leaned over and un-clipped her bra then pulled of her panties. I played with her tits for a minute gently sucking her nipples before moving down to her clit.

She slowly spread her legs showing before my face a beautiful pussy. I leaned in with my tongue to start working it in and out and around until she was so wet.

I went in with the fingers until I was inside her with 3 fingers and she was so close to orgasiming. she slightly nodded and I put the forth finger. She gasped as I worked in and out and side to side.

When she squirted it was like a waterfall going all over her, the bed, and me. She was shaking all over the bed and gasping with her eyes rolled back into her head.

She tried sitting up but she was shaking so bad she couldn't. I quickly shed my underwear and stroked my dick until i was fully erect. She gaped at my 9 and 1 half inch dick.

I pulled her to the end of the bed and slowly put it inside her. 6 inches, 8 inches, 9 inches then 9 and 1 half. She had such a beautiful perfect body you could see a slight bulge in her stomach.

I began thrusting faster and faster until I was so close to cumming. I looked her in the eyes and she was so close to a second orgasm. Then spontaneously we both cummed and orgasmed at the same time.

She passed out/fell asleep and I picked her up bridal style and layed her head on a pillow. I put some cute pajamas on her and wiped off her clit as she had my cum spilling out.

I then took a shower and put on some shorts. I realized piper was much better fuck than Annabeth anyways and decided to try to be more positive about the situation. I turned of the lights and went to sleep.

 **Well, if you enjoyed feel free to leave a review and follow for alerts on when I update. Goodnight**


End file.
